Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of well completion components may be installed to control and enhance the efficiency of producing various fluids from the reservoir. One piece of equipment which may be installed is an electronic submersible pump (ESP). Typically, ESPs have a limited run-life, and as such, must be changed out multiple times throughout the life of the well. The change out requires significant time and cost in preparing the well for a rig to perform the change out operation.